1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lifting devices, and in particular to floating devices for lifting watercraft, for example, boats and sea planes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,914 issued to the inventor of the present invention which is incorporated herein by reference and discloses a watercraft lifting device having a rectangular stationary base formed of two longitudinal parallel beams and two transverse beams, generally described as front and rear transverse beams. The rectangular base is submersible under water. Pivoting booms connect each of the four corners of the rectangular base to swingable mounting arms positioned parallel to and coplanar with each of the longitudinal beams to form two pairs of pivoting booms, generally described as front and rear pivoting booms. The two pair of pivoting booms form with the mounting arms collapsing parallelograms on which watercraft supports extended a predetermined distance above the mounting arms hold the craft during lifting. A double-acting hydraulic cylinder is pivotally connected to the rear transverse beam and its piston rod is pivotally connected to the two front pivoting booms such that expansive energization of the double-acting hydraulic cylinder extends the piston rod and swings front pair of pivoting booms upward from a collapsed configuration. The parallelogram linkage forces the mounting arms and rear pair of pivoting booms to follow the front pair of pivoting booms. Thus, expansive energization of the double-acting hydraulic cylinder raises the front pair of pivoting booms and lifts the rear pair of pivoting booms, the mounting arms and the watercraft supports attached to the mounting arms upward to lift a watercraft out of the water. Upward movement continues until the pivoting booms pass through a vertical orientation into an over-center orientation whereby the watercraft is supported above the surface of the water.
Retractive energization of the double-acting hydraulic cylinder retracts the piston rod into the piston jacket of the double-acting hydraulic cylinder and reverses the motion of the pivoting booms. Thus, retractive energization of the double-acting hydraulic cylinder first raises the pivoting booms and lifts the mounting arms and watercraft supports attached to the mounting arms upward. Upward movement causes the pivoting booms to pass back through vertical orientation. Continued retraction of the piston rod into the double-acting hydraulic cylinder combined with the weight of the latching apparatus and the watercraft collapses the parallelograms whereby the watercraft is lowered into the water. The piston rod continues to retract into the double-acting hydraulic cylinder collapsing the parallelograms, including the mounting arms and watercraft supports attached to the mounting arms, until contact between the watercraft supports and the watercraft is broken and the watercraft can float free.
Although the apparatus of the prior art operates effectively in many practical applications, a need exists for a floating watercraft lifting apparatus that operates effectively in shallow water applications where the typical water depth is minimal and the apparatus of the prior art cannot collapse sufficiently to break contact between the watercraft supports and the watercraft and release the watercraft to float free, and where the depth of the water varies due to tides, seasonal fluctuations, and the like.